


Omegaverse Wip

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bleh, Devils Acre, M/M, Multi, Omega Horace, Unfinished, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Horace goes into heat while in Devil’s Acre, things go south quickly





	Omegaverse Wip

Horace lay on the floor of a dirty shack, desperately clawing at his clothes, his body aflame with the feverish prickles of his heat. All peculiars were alphas, omegas, or betas. Being an omega, Horace had monthly heat cycles, and he could deal with them by himself (with a little bit of help from Enoch) but he was always at home when it came. Unfortunately, he didn’t have that luxury at the moment. Devil’s Acre was a dangerous place after all, and with him being in heat, it didn’t take long for him to be kidnapped and whisked away to a musty old basement. He wasn’t surprised. These things happened, expected even, it’s an honor to be chosen, it meant he was desirable. Horace’s mind was clouded with hormones, every part of him was sensitive, and be was loving this special treatment. An alpha spread the blond boy’s legs and rubbed his finger around his tight pink hole. Horace squeaked, but he still tried to push down on the digit. The room erupted in laugher. The alpha in between his legs grinned at him and moved closer to Horace’s face. “You’re a little slut aren’t you” he teased The young omega nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled and ruffled his hair. Horace felt the blunt tip of the alphas cock pressing into him. The pain and excitement made him cry out. Another alpha took this opportunity to ram themselves into Horace’s mouth. He moaned around the intrusion and sucked energetically. Tears fell down his face, it felt _so good_ he could hardly handle it.


End file.
